


Cubbyhole

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Secret Hideaway, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Lindir steals Elrond away.





	Cubbyhole

 

 

**They are almost there. Lindir leads Elrond by the hand. He is sure his lord hasn't been here before. At least he hopes he hasn't. Lindir wants this to be a surprise for him. A little place just for the two of them.**

**Lindir looks back at him, trying to read his expression. It looks as if Elrond is enjoying this impromptu stroll through the lower grounds of the valley.**

**_This is exactly what the peredel needs._  Lindir muses. To have a moment to actually wander about losing himself within the beauty of his city.**

**"We are here." Lindir whispers.**

**There is an eager tug on Elrond's hand.**

**Elrond becomes breathless looking at a wall covered with long thin vines, twisting and reaching up to touch Anor's rays. Many layers of moss covered stones giving root to a countless rainbow of tropical flowers lining the lush surface of the riverfront wall.**

**"I never ventured so low in the Valley. "Elrond breathes."This is a wonderful place you've found."**

**Lindir steals a lingering kiss from Elrond's parted lips, pleased with his reaction. "There is more."**

**Lindir takes both of his hands leading him through a narrowing path. Each turn decorated with all sorts of ferns, orchids, trumpets and lilies.The puzzle of bends and turns certainly opens up just enough for the two to slip through.**

**The pair treads into a caldera, a crescent-like ridge of a crater, strewn with more lines of flowering vines. Elrond looks around amazed. His silver eyes are drawn upwards to find no canopy, just the sun beaming down from the open sky warming him to his soul.**

**"This makes a lovely nest for us, little bird."**

**Elrond moves to embrace Lindir but the minstrel is already pulling him down to his lips. Moments later they are down on their knees and Lindir is refusing to release him anytime soon. They are shedding out of their garments and covering each other with their bodies. Heated flesh presses against cool skin, gliding and shifting. Moist kisses are met with a flutter of tiny noises.**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you more."**

**There's less space between them now, legs entangling and wondering hands searching as their bodies heat up.**

**Unsteady breathing fills Lindir's ears as Elrond chase down his pleasure. When Lindir flexes, Elrond suddenly surges. His lord is not usually vocal but Lindir hears the sounds. He can feel it coming deep from within the peredhel.**

**His body welcomes Elrond's release easily as Lindir peaks. His golden eyes grows distant as he gazes up into the bright sky, his body tensing, holding on to that tranquil feeling for as long as possible with breath standing still in a timeless moment. His pleasure wanes away to the music of the forest floating around them, lulling them both into reverie.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 


End file.
